


BBF

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendzone, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble sulle disavventure da friendzonato di Severus.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt:"Wan't you to make me feel like | I'm the only girl in the world," (Rihanna, Only Girl (in The World)





	BBF

BBF  
  
"Principe mezzosangue? Fai sul serio?" chiese Lily. Piton alzò lo sguardo e le sue gote ossute divennero rosate.   
"Non ti piace?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. La rossa gli sorrise e negò con il capo.  
"Più che altro non ho capito come hai fatto a prendere la Felix dal professor Lumacorno, oggi. Non hai seguito il ricettario" ribatté. Severus chiuse il libro alzò il capo.  
"Posso darti qualche dritta, se vuoi" sussurrò. Lily si sedette accanto a lui e gli baciò la guancia.  
"Non è ciò che desidero Voglio che tu mi faccia sentire, come l'unica ragazza al mondo" mormorò. Severus le sorrise.  
"Mio eterno migliore amico". Concluse Evans.  
  
[106].


End file.
